Core Narrative 3
The everyday life for the Unies consist of daily repetitive task and their day to day job. They would wake up early every day and watch the only news channel from Hollywood. They were all pretty contempt with what Nagamoto was offering them because the rest of the world was more in poverty than them. However, from time to time the Rebels would infiltrate their communities and try to ruin their peace. Once a year the Unies have a mythical creature festival called MAC Fest to honor Nagamoto Industries which included rare creature performances and showcased the best flying creatures in the entire country. The cities would be filled with colorful banners displaying the official colors and symbols of the Nagamoto Industries. The actors would attend only through projections displayed in the town square every year. This year was different, the Rebels decide to surprise attack the droids protect the city square on the day of MAC Fest, and also attack the Unies for being sided with Nagamoto. When the battle ended, the Rebels retreated and the Unies were forced to go back to their day to day lives, all with slight thought of a world were they were the ones in control. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Unies The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? They want to accomplish utter peace and keep things the way they are without conditions getting worse. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? They want to have the freedom of continuing life without the fear of being harmed. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? They are delusional of what success means to them. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? Rebels Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? They don’t believe in the Nagamoto corporation and how much power they have over everyone’s lives. They want things the way they were like before. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. Unies Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Social Media Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? This takes advantage of the medium by expanding the storyworld from the perspective of the Unies and showing the everyday life and the struggles of living in New Eamirates on social media. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Instagram Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Yes, This takes advantage of the platform by expanding the storyworld from the perspective of the Unies and showcasing the everyday life throught the lenses of on social media. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: 5. Storyworld Reveal Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Episodic